


As Maravilhas da Tecnologia

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 01
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: "Eu assumo que todo mundo deve estar constantemente te pedindo para vir e ativar coisas para eles”“Na verdade em geral é apenas você”





	As Maravilhas da Tecnologia

Era madrugada e John já estava na cama quando o comunicador tocou. Ele não estava dormindo no entanto, apenas deitado lá, ainda com suas botas em seu pé pensando em como sua vida tinha mudado tanto ao longo do último mês.

“Sheppard aqui” John apertou o botão e disse.

“Major você pode vir para o laboratório por favor ?” a voz de Mckay veio do aparelho.

“Algo errado ?”

“Não. Nada sério, apenas essa estúpida tecnologia ativada por genes que está se recusando a abrir a porta e me deixar ir para os meus aposentos”

“A caminho” John disse.

Quando John chegou no laboratório a porta imediatamente se abriu. Só havia Rodney no outro lado.

“Obrigada por vir Major”

“De nada. Você quer que eu te acompanhe até os seus aposentos, caso hajam mais portas desativadas ?”

“Eu suponho que seria melhor do que te acordar novamente para vir me resgatar”

“Eu não estava dormindo”

“Certo. Vamos”

Todas as portas nos caminhos se abriram e todas as luzes se acenderam em antecipação a chegada. E Rodney continuava olhando para elas com ressentimento e murmurando sarcasticamente sobre  _As maravilhas da tecnologia_ , mas esse ressentimento não parecia estar direcionado a John que estava fazendo tudo acontecer, o que causou nele um estranho alivio, ele não era o tipo de cara que precisava que todo mundo gostasse dele mas a idéia de McKay ressentindo ele o incomodava bem mais do que ele teria previsto. Quando eles estavam quase chegando McKay disse :

“Nessas horas os seus genes devem ser quase uma desvantagem”

“Porque você diz isso ?”

“Eu assumo que todo mundo deve estar constantemente te pedindo para vir e ativar coisas para eles”

“Na verdade em geral é apenas você”

“Ótimo. Então eu sou o único babaca na expedição. Brilhante…me ocorreu talvez chamar Carson na enfermaria ou algum dos guardas em patrulha que tem o gene, mas funciona tão melhor e mais fácil com você, eu imaginei que todos estariam tirando vantagem desse fato”

“Você não é um babaca, se fosse todo mundo que estivesse ficando me chamando toda hora seria irritante, mas se é apenas você eu não me importo”

“Isso é gentil de você dizer Sheppard, mas eu estou bem ciente do que eu sou. Você não precisa mentir”

“Eu não estou mentindo, eu não acho que você é um babaca”

“Bem, vamos esperar que eu não faça você mudar de idéia no futuro. E não se preocupe isso não deve durar muito. Eu e Carson temos conversado a respeito de maneiras de incorporar os genes dos ancientes no meu código genético para que essas inconveniências parem de ocorrer”

“Oh. Certo”

Eles chegaram na porta do quarto de Rodney.

“Obrigada novamente Sheppard. Boa noite”

“Boa noite McKay”

A porta se fechou e John foi deixado sozinho no corredor se sentindo culpado por querer que os planos de McKay e Carson fossem mal sucedidos, e ele tinha uma suspeita bem inconveniente sobre o porque ele queria isso.

Ele ficou parado um bom tempo diante da porta fechada antes de voltar para os seus aposentos.

 


End file.
